User blog:Crispycol/Fake Mina Harper Article
Mina Harper is a seven-year-old human child with red long hair in a ponytail and red clothes. She likes to go to school and to play with her toys, and she doesn't get along with her sister Lucy. She meets the Count one night and they become best friends. At school, Nick is the school bully and picks on her. The squeamish Martha is probably her only human friend. Mina knows how to cook, but unfortunately for the Count, doesn't know that vampires find garlic hazardous. Mina's mother is also inexplicably never seen or mentioned in any of the episodes. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Mina appears as a playable DLC character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She was added in the second DLC wave along with many others, but the only one not from a show already represented in the game. Unlike in the episodes shown, she is a vampire. Bio Mina is a strong and brave girl who will fight for herself in the world against the troubled of life. But she can count on the help from Vlad the Count. However when her town suddenly got invaded by the ghost army of Pariah Dark many people were slain, apprehended but a few managed to escape. Mina and Vlad escaped, but as they were tracking them Vlad bit Mina to give her vampire powers, before Vlad got apprehended himself. Mina now wants Vlad back and defeated Pariah Dark. Special Powers *Levitation *Bat Form *Mist Form *Wolf Form *Hypnotizing Quotes Intro: *"Are we going to play?" *"You go ahead and hide, then I will seek." *"Check out my new powers!" *"Aaahh!!! A real monster! Just kidding." (Intro against The Gromble) *"Who are you talking to? You're so childish." (Intro against Dora) *"I don't get afraid of ghosts. I play cards with them." (Intro against a ghost) *"Do you have something terrible behind that mask?" (Intro against Amon) *"I've seen a lot of weird monsters, but you two are the weirdest." (Intro against CatDog) *"You're not the only one who can change into mist." (Intro against Misty) *"Pareaoia what? Your name is hard to pronounce." (Intro against Pariah Dark) Win Pose: *"You lost, let's play another game." *"Again, again!" *"You might be the strongest man in the world, but I'm the strongest girl in the world." (Win Pose against Artie) *"You're the leader of the monster academy? I think they need a new one." (Win Pose against The Gromble) *"She probably has an age gap or something." (Win Pose against Dora) *"Ever been sliced in two? I've seen a magic trick, so I can do that!" (Win Pose against CatDog) *"At least I finished reviving my frog. You probably might want to meet Frankenstein." (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous) Victory Screen: *"Stay still. I always wanted to taste some blood." *"Yay, I won!" *"Found you! Now prepare for your doom!" *"Can I get an ice cream now?" *"Poof! Now you're really gone!" (Victory Screen against Misty) *"These monsters nowadays." (Victory Screen against The Gromble) *"Pfff...seems they didn't help you." (Victory Screen against Dora) *"You went right through me. Haha, did you get it?" (Victory Screen against a ghost) *"You might bloodbend with your hands, but my fangs were much stronger in this case." (Victory Screen against Amon) *"Now let me grab the saw, then I will peform this trick on you two ding-dongs." (Victory Screen against CatDog) *"Mina... the strongest girl, in the world!" (Victory Screen against Artie) *"Ha, you can't even finish a play game against me!" (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"That crown is very cute, can I have it now. I beat you in this game so..." (Victory Screen against Pariah Dark) Miscellaneous: *"Let me go." (Tag In) *"Tag, you're it!" (Tag Out) *"I can do this!" (If first to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"Let's get those fangs in there." (If second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"Aaargh" (Loss if hit with Hard Attack) *"No, it hurts." (Loss if hit with a Light Attack) *"I think its time for recess." (Loss via Time Over) Taunts: Alternate Costume Name: Nighties First Appearance: "Interlude with a Vampire" Bio: The night clothing for Mina which she wore the first time in which she met Vlad. She was calmly sleeping in her bed until Vlad dragged her out and wanted to suck her blood, until he realized that she was just a little girl. And that is where their story began, with Mina in her nighties. Halloween Costume Name: Scientist First Appearance: "FrankenFrog" Bio: When Mina's doll was broken, she got some help from Vlad to repair it. She took on her Scientist uniform and helped Vlad in the process of reviving her little doll. However she did the same later at school with a dead frog which caused a great havoc on the school. Luckily Igor and the Monster of Frankenstein were there to safe Mina. Gallery Mina and the Count- Interlude with a Vampire - YouTube.png|Nighties What a Cartoon Show - Mina and the Count in FronkenFrog - YouTube.png|Scientist Category:Blog posts